William Faulkner
|Periodo= Siglo XX |Género= novela, cuento |Movimiento= |Influencias= James Joyce, William Shakespeare, Sherwood Anderson, Keats, Mark Twain, Herman Melville, Gustave Flaubert, Honoré de Balzac, Charles Dickens, Joseph Conrad, Miguel de Cervantes, Leo Tolstoy, Fyodor Dostoyevsky |Influyó = Mario Vargas Llosa, Gabriel García Márquez |Firma= Faulkner signature.png |Website= |Notas= Premio Nobel de Literatura 1949 }} William Faulkner (* New Albany, 25 de septiembre de 1897 - Byhalia, 6 de julio de 1962) fue un narrador y poeta estadounidense. Su verdadero apellido era Falkner, que cambió por motivos comerciales. En sus obras destacan el drama psicológico y la profundidad emocional, utilizó para ello una larga y serpenteada prosa, además de un léxico meticuloso. Como otros autores prolíficos, sufrió la envidia y fue considerado el rival estilístico de Hemingway (sus largas frases contrastaban con las cortas de Hemingway). Es considerado el único probable modernista americano de la década de 1930, siguiendo la tradición experimental de escritores europeos como James Joyce, Virginia Woolf y Marcel Proust, y conocido por su uso de técnicas literarias innovadoras, como el monólogo interior, la inclusión de múltiples narradores o puntos de vista y los saltos en el tiempo dentro de la narración. Su influencia es notoria en la generación de escritores sudamericanos de la segunda mitad del Siglo XX. García Márquez en su Vivir para contarla y Vargas Llosa en El pez en el agua, admiten su influencia en la narrativa, algo que al leerlos emerge más que como una influencia: son sus discípulos. Biografía Nació en New Albany, un pueblo en el estado de Mississippi,aunque se crió en las cercanías de Oxford (Misisipi), lugar al que se trasladó la familia en 1902. Era el mayor de cuatro hermanos de una familia tradicional sureña formada por Murry Cuthbert Falkner (1870 – 1932) y Maud Butler (1871 – 1960). Estuvo muy influido por su Estado natal, así como por el ambiente general del Sur. Misisipi marcó su sentido del humor y mantuvo una fuerte presencia a lo largo de toda su obra, en la que el carácter típico sureño, fue una constante, y que junto a la atemporalidad de sus temas, marcarían la base de todas sus recreaciones literarias. En 1915, dejó los estudios y empezó a trabajar en el banco de su abuelo. Durante la I Guerra Mundial ingresó como piloto de la R.A.F. (Real Fuerza Aérea Británica). Cuando regresó a su ciudad, entró como veterano en la Universidad de Misisipi, aunque volvió a dejar los estudios: esta vez fue para dedicarse a escribir. Durante esa época realizó trabajos como pintor de techos, o cartero en la Universidad de Misisipi (de donde lo echaron por su costumbre de leer revistas antes de entregarlas), y publicó su primer y único libro de poemas: The Marble Faun (1924). A partir de 1921, Faulkner trabajó como periodista en Nueva Orleans y conoció al escritor de cuentos estadounidense Sherwood Anderson, que le ayudó a encontrar un editor para su primera novela, La paga de los soldados (1926). Pasó una temporada de viaje por Europa. A su regreso comenzó a escribir una serie de novelas ambientadas en el condado ficticio de Yoknapatawpha (inspirado en el condado de Lafayette, Misisipi), donde transcurren gran parte de sus escritos, y del cual hace una descripción geográfica y traza un mapa en ¡Absalón, Absalón! (1936). Allí puso a vivir a 6.928 blancos y 9.313 negros, como pretexto para presentar personajes característicos del grupo sudista arruinado del cual era arquetipo su propia familia. La primera de estas novelas es Sartoris (1929), en la que identificó al coronel Sartoris con su propio bisabuelo, William Cuthbert Falkner, soldado, político, constructor ferroviario y escritor. Después aparece El ruido y la furia (1929), que confirmó su madurez creativa y da comienzo a su etapa más fértil desde el punto de vista artístico. En general, la crítica identifica El ruido y la furia, Mientras agonizo (1930), Luz de agosto (1932), ¡Absalón, Absalón! y El villorrio (1940) como sus novelas más importantes. El periodo más inspirado de la obra de Faulkner se cierra con la colección de cuentos ¡Desciende, Moisés! (1942), que incluye una de sus máximas creaciones, el cuento largo "El oso". En 1929 contrajo matrimonio con Estelle Oldham, decidió establecer su casa y fijar su residencia literaria en el pequeño pueblo de Oxford. A pesar de la buena aceptación de los lectores de sus obras, tan sólo se vendió bien Santuario (1931). Sus temas del mal y la corrupción continúan siendo relevantes en la actualidad. La secuela del libro, Requiem for a Nun, es la única obra de teatro que publicó. La introducción es una única frase que abarca unas cuantas páginas. Debido al éxito de Santuario logró trabajo, bastante más lucrativo, como guionista de Hollywood. En 1946, el crítico Malcolm Cowley, preocupado porque Faulkner era poco conocido y apreciado, publicó The Portable Faulkner, libro que reúne extractos de sus novelas en una secuencia cronológica. Es considerado uno de los creadores de ficción más importantes de las letras del siglo XX, a la altura de Marcel Proust, Franz Kafka y James Joyce. Su influencia en la literatura radica tanto en aspectos técnicos (como su desarrollo del monólogo interior, el multiperspectivismo, la oralidad de la narración, un manejo no cronológico del tiempo en el relato) como temáticos (la decadencia de una familia, el fracaso, la creación de un territorio de ficción propio en el que radicar un ciclo de relatos, la obsesión con la historia, la combinación de localismo y universalidad). Faulkner influiría en gran medida en autores posteriores en español, como Juan Rulfo, Juan Carlos Onetti, Juan Benet, Gabriel García Márquez, Mario Vargas Llosa o Juan José Saer. Jorge Luis Borges tradujo Las palmeras salvajes. Faulkner fue conocido y señalado en público por su alcoholismo. Escribió tanto novelas como cuentos hasta su muerte en Oxford, el 6 de julio de 1962. Premios * En 1949, ganó el Premio Nobel de Literatura; * En 1955, recibió el premio Pulitzer por su novela Una fábula; * En 1963, recibió el premio Pulitzer por su novela Los rateros y * El National Book Award (póstumo) por sus Collected Stories. Obra Novelas * La paga de los soldados, (Soldiers' Pay, 1926) * Mosquitos, (Mosquitoes, 1927) * Sartoris (1929) * El ruido y la furia, (The Sound and the Fury, 1929) * Mientras agonizo, (As I Lay Dying, 1930) * Santuario, (Sanctuary, 1931) * Luz de agosto, (Light in August, 1932) * Pilón, (Pylon, 1935) * ¡Absalón, Absalón!, (Absalom, Absalom!, 1936) * Los invictos, (The Unvanquished, 1938) * Las palmeras salvajes, (The wild palms - If I Forget Thee Jerusalem, 1939) * El villorrio, (The Hamlet, 1940) * Desciende, Moisés, (Go Down, Moses, 1942) * Intruso en el polvo, (Intruder in the Dust, 1948) * Requiem para una mujer (Requiem for a Nun, "Requiem para una monja", 1951). * Una fábula, (A Fable, 1954) * La ciudad, (The Town, 1957) * La mansión, (The Mansion, 1959) * La escapada o Los rateros, (The Reivers, 1962) * Banderas sobre el polvo (Flags in the Dust, 1973) Relatos * "Landing in Luck" (ll" (1922) * "New Orleans" * "Mirrors of Chartres Street" (1925) * "Damon and Pythias Unlimited" (1925) * "Jealousy" (1925) * "Cheest" (1925) * "Out of Nazareth" (1925) * "The Kingdom of God" (1925) * "The Rosary" (1925) * "The Cobbler" (1925) * "Chance" (1925) * "Sunset" (1925) * "The Kid Learns" (1925) * "The Liar" (1925) * "Home" (1925) * "Episode" (1925) * "Country Mice" (1925) * "Yo Ho and Two Bottles of Rum" (1925) * "Music - Sweeter than the Angels Sing" * "Una rosa para Emily" (A Rose for Emily, 1930) * "Honor" (1930) * "Thrift" (1930) * "Red Leaves" (1930) * "Ad Astra" (1931) * "Dry September" (1931) * "That Evening Sun" (1931) * "Hair" (1931) * "Spotted Horses" (1931) * "The Hound" (1931) * "Fox Hunt" (1931) * Carcassonne (1931) * "Divorce in Naples" (1931) * "Victory" (1931) * "All the Dead Pilots" (1931) * "Crevasse" (1931) * "Mistral" (1931) * "A Justice" (1931) * "Dr. Martino" (1931) * "Idyll in the Desert" (1931) * "Miss Zilphia Gant" (1932) * "Death Drag" (1932) * "Centaur in Brass" (1932) * "Once Aboard the Lugger (I)" (1932) * "Lizards in Jamshyd's Courtyard" (1932) * "Turnabout" (1932) * "Smoke" (1932) * "Mountain Victory" (1932) * "There Was a Queen" (1933) * "Artist at Home" (1933) * "Beyond" (1933) * "Elly" (1934) * "Pennsylvania Station" (1934) * "Wash" (1934) * "A Bear Hunt" (1934) * "The Leg" (1934) * "Black Music" (1934) * "Mule in the Yard" (1934) * "Ambuscade" (1934) * "Retreat" (1934) * "Lo!" (1934) * "Raid" (1934) * "Skirmish at Sartoris" (1935) * "Golden Land" (1935) * "That Will Be Fine" (1935) * "Uncle Willy" (1935) * "Lion" (1935) * "The Brooch" (1936) * "Two Dollar Wife" (1936) * "Fool About a Horse" (1936) * "The Unvanquished" (1936) * "Vendee" (1936) * "Monk" (1937) * "Barn Burning" (1939) * "Hand Upon the Waters" (1939) * "A Point of Law" (1940) * "The Old People" (1940) * "Pantaloon in Black" (1940) * "Gold Is Not Always" (1940) * "Tomorrow" (1940) * "Go Down, Moses" (1941) * "The Tall Men" (1941) * "Two Soldiers" (1942) * "Delta Autumn" (1942) * "The Bear" (1942) * "Afternoon of a Cow" (1943) * "Shingles for the Lord" (1943) * "My Grandmother Millard and General Bedford Forrest and the Battle of Harrykin Creek" (1943) * "Shall Not Perish" (1943) * "Appendix, Compson, 1699-1945" (1946) * "An Error in Chemistry" (1946) * "A Courtship" (1948) * "Gambito de caballo" (Knight's Horses 1949) * "A Name for the City" (1950) * "Notes on a Horsethief" (1951) * "Mississippi" (1954) * "Sepulture South: Gaslight" (1954) * "Race at Morning" (1955) * "By the People" (1955) * "Hell Creek Crossing" (1962) * "Mr. Acarius" (1965) * "The Wishing Tree" (1967) * "Al Jackson" (1971) * "And Now What's To Do" (1973) * "Nympholepsy" (1973) * "The Priest" (1976) * "Mayday" (1977) * "Frankie and Johnny" (1978) * "Don Giovanni" (1979) * "Peter" (1979) * "A Portrait of Elmer" (1979) * "Adolescence" (1979) * "Snow" (1979) * "Moonlight" (1979) * "With Caution and Dispatch" (1979) * "Hog Pawn" (1979) * "A Dangerous Man" (1979) * "A Return" (1979) * "The Big Shot" (1979) * "Once Aboard the Lugger (II)" (1979) * "Dull Tale" (1979) * "Evangeline" (1979) * "Love" (1988) * "Christmas Tree" (1995) * "Rose of Lebanon" (1995) * "Lucas Beauchamp" (1999) Colecciones de poesía * Vision in Spring (1921) * The Marble Faun (1924) * This Earth, a Poem (1932) * A Green Bough (1965) * Mississippi Poems (1979) * Helen, a Courtship and Mississippi Poems (1981) Ensayo * W. Faulkner, J.M. Coetzee, Pablo Neruda, Doris Lessing y G. García Márquez, Discursos (2008), Alpha Decay, Barcelona. Guiones para cine * Today We Live ("Vivamos hoy", 1933) de Howard Hawks * The Road to Glory (íd., 1936) de Howard Hawks * Slave Ship (1937) * Gunga Din (íd., 1939) de George Stevens * To Have and Have Not ("Tener y no tener", 1944) de Howard Hawks * The Southerner ("El hombre del sur", 1945) de Jean Renoir * The Big Sleep ("El sueño eterno", 1946) de Howard Hawks * Land of the Pharaohs ("Tierra de faraones", 1955) de Howard Hawks Adaptaciones al cine En 1932 el realizador norteamericano Stephen Roberts adapta su novela Sanctuary en un film titulado "The Story of Temple Drake", en España "Secuestro", protagonizado por Miriam Hopkins y Herbert Marshall. La cinta se convierte en un pequeño clásico del drama negro de los años 30, aunque hoy en día es prácticamente imposible acceder a ella en Europa. Esta misma historia se versiona en 1961 con el británico Tony Richardson tras la cámara, y Lee Remick y Tony Franciosa en los papeles principales, logrando una película también considerable. Intruder in the dust tiene su propia traslación a la pantalla en 1954, como último y excelente film del veterano cineasta Clarence Brown, sobre los pioneros del Mayflower instalándose como primeros colonos en Norteamérica, con Gene Tierney y Spencer Tracy encabezando el reparto. The reivers, por último, fue objeto de una interesante versión canónica en 1969 de la mano de Mark Rydell, en un drama de aventuras protagonizado por Steve McQueen y Sharon Farrell. Barton Fink, dirigida por Ethan y Joel Coen, presenta un guionista alcohólico de fuerte acento sureño en evidente homenaje a William Faulkner. Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://ellamentodeportnoy.blogspot.com/search/label/William%20Faulkner Todas las novelas de Faulkner y las genealogías de las familias de Yoknapatawpha en El Lamento de Portnoy] Categoría:William Faulkner Categoría:Misisipianos Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos del siglo XX Categoría:Novelistas del siglo XX Categoría:Novelistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Cuentistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Guionistas de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Miembros de la Academia Estadounidense de las Artes y las Letras Categoría:Premio Nobel de Literatura Categoría:Premios Nobel de Estados Unidos Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Pulitzer an:William Faulkner ar:ويليام فوكنر arz:وليام فوكنر az:Uilyam Folkner be:Уільям Катберт Фолкнер be-x-old:Ўільям Фолкнэр bg:Уилям Фокнър bn:উইলিয়াম ফক্‌নার br:William Faulkner bs:William Faulkner ca:William Faulkner cs:William Faulkner cv:Уильям Фолкнер da:William Faulkner de:William Faulkner el:Γουίλιαμ Φώκνερ en:William Faulkner eo:William Faulkner et:William Faulkner eu:William Faulkner fa:ویلیام فاکنر fi:William Faulkner fr:William Faulkner fur:William Faulkner gd:William Faulkner gl:William Faulkner he:ויליאם פוקנר hi:विलियम फाकनर hr:William Faulkner hu:William Faulkner hy:Ուիլյամ Ֆոլքներ ia:William Faulkner id:William Faulkner ilo:William Faulkner io:William Faulkner is:William Faulkner it:William Faulkner ja:ウィリアム・フォークナー ka:უილიამ ფოლკნერი ko:윌리엄 포크너 ku:William Faulkner la:Gulielmus Faulkner lt:William Faulkner lv:Viljams Folkners mk:Вилијам Фокнер ml:വില്യം ഫോക്നർ nds:William Faulkner nl:William Faulkner nn:William Faulkner no:William Faulkner oc:William Faulkner pl:William Faulkner pnb:ولیم فاکنر ps:ويليم فاکنر pt:William Faulkner qu:William Faulkner ro:William Faulkner ru:Фолкнер, Уильям sh:Vilijam Fokner simple:William Faulkner sk:William Faulkner sq:William Faulkner sr:Вилијам Фокнер sv:William Faulkner sw:William Faulkner tg:Уилям Фолкнер th:วิลเลียม ฟอล์คเนอร์ tr:William Faulkner uk:Вільям Фолкнер vi:William Faulkner yo:William Faulkner zh:威廉·福克納 zh-min-nan:William Faulkner zh-yue:威廉福克納